True Love
by i got sehun
Summary: Saat aku tak lagi di sisi mu, ku tunggu kau di keabadian. ChanSoo.


Saat aku tak lagi di sisi mu, ku tunggu kau di keabadian.

ㅡ

Chansoo.

ㅡ

"Katakan ya atau tidak sama sekali"

"Apa ini sebuah lamaran atau sebuah ancaman Park?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, dia memakaikan cincin emas putih dengan berlian di atas nya kepada jari manis Kyungsoo. "Ini adalah sebuah paksaan, ok?" Lalu mengedipkan sebelah mata nya dan membuat tawa Kyungsoo berlagu mengiringi malam yang telah sepi.

"Aku mencintai mu, by the way" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian dan mendapatkan sebuah pelukan hangat, dia menerima nya dengan senang hati lalu mengangkat wajah nya demi melihat Chanyeol yang juga memandang nya penuh kasih.

"Aku lebih lebih lebih mencintai mu, bahkan rembulan pun tahu bahwa aku mencintai mu"

"Cheesy" ejek nya lalu di tutup oleh sebuah kecupan manis, Kyungsoo mengerling walau dia menyukai nya. Apapun yang Chanyeol lakukan selalu terasa menyenangkan dan dia menyukai apapun juga yang laki laki itu berikan kepada nya, "bukan kah mencuri sebuah ciuman adalah hal yang di larang?"

"Mmmm" gumam Chanyeol seakan tak mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, tapi kemudian senyuman menghiasi wajah tampan nya. "Aku telah memberikan cinta ku kepada mu tapi kenapa satu ciuman masih tetap terlarang?" Tanya nya terdengar tidak setuju membuat Kyungsoo memukul dada nya pelan sehingga pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Apa kita akan tetap berada di jalanan yang sepi seperti ini sampai pagi?" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol lagi dan menyadarkan bahwa mereka masih ada di tengah jalan yang sepi menuju rumah Kyungsoo, udara di awal oktober terasa tidak menyenangkan dan pelukan hangat yang di berikan Chanyeol sangat membantu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain saja sampai pagi?"

"Aku tidak mau mati konyol dengan mu" cibir Kyungsoo yang langsung di tertawai oleh lelaki di sisi nya.

"Tapi kalau aku mati untuk mu tidak apa apa, aku rela mati untuk mu Kyungsoo"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan menangis untuk mu" dengus Kyungsoo pelan, udara semakin dingin dan dia memeluk pinggang Chanyeol rapat.

"Bagus, memang jangan menangis. Karena aku tak pernah pergi, selalu ada di hati mu. Hm?"

"Chanyeol" langkah mereka terhenti, Kyungsoo yang melakukan nya dan mengeratkan genggaman nya di jaket yang Chanyeol kenakan. "Aku mencintai mu"

"Hm? Aku juga mencintai mu"

ㅡ

"Apa Park Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan?"

"Mmm" angguk Kyungsoo senang lalu mengecup pipi Chanyeol dengan riang, "dia adalah yang tertampan"

"Terima kasih"

"Apa kau bahagia Chanyeol?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan membenarkan dasi laki laki itu serius, seolah itu adalah pekerjaan tersulit di dunia. Sebenar nya tampak cheesy tetapi Kyungsoo senang melakukan hal itu sejak mereka menikah, mungkin menggelikan tapi Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai hal tersebut dan Kyungsoo senang hati untuk melakukan nya.

"Bahagia"

"Terdengar singkat, sesingkat aku memberikan mu kecupan" lalu dia benar benar memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi yang masih saja terasa manis, Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengalungkan lengan nya di leher Chanyeol dan menatap dalam.

"Aku bisa melihat kau ingin mengatakan cinta Kyungsoo" tebak nya, Chanyeol pun meletak kan tangan nya di pinggang Kyungsoo lalu menunduk dan memberikan sebuah ciuman yang benar benar manis dan Kyungsoo selalu menyukai nya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa jangan lupa untuk.." dia menggantungkan ucapan nya lalu menggigit bibir bawah nya menggoda lalu memukul dada Chanyeol pelan, "untuk menjemputku nanti sore di rumah ibu"

"Aku kecewa"

"Karena aku tidak mencintai mu?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan lalu mengusap kemeja yang di kenakan Chanyeol, laki laki itu mengangguk dan membuat senyum terukir lagi di bibir nya yang indah lalu dia melepaskan tubuh nya dari Chanyeol. "Oh my, meskipun dunia memisahkan kita aku akan tetap mencintai mu Yeol. Janji kita di hadapan Tuhan begitu kan?"

ㅡ

Dia menangkupkan kedua tangan nya dan mulai memejamkan mata, menghadap kepada sang Pencipta.

Tuhan, terima kasih untuk hidup ini. Untuk segala yang ku miliki sekarang, aku bersyukur bahwa engkau telah menempatkan seseorang seperti Chanyeol untuk ada di sisi ku. Tuhan, aku mencintai nya.

Kyungsoo membuka mata nya perlahan, tersenyum lalu menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Chanyeol yang juga menatap nya dengan tersenyum.

"Kenapa memandang ku seperti itu?" Bisik nya pelan, Chanyeol hanya menggeleng lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk keluar gereja.

"Hari minggu indah sekali Kyungsoo, aku tidak pernah tahu"

"Hm, ngomong ngomong tadi isi doa mu apa?"

Chanyeol berhenti melangkah lalu berbalik untuk memandang Kyungsoo yang berada tidak jauh di belakang nya, diam sesaat sebelum memejamkan mata nya lalu menangkup kan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Terima kasih Tuhan karena telah menyatukan aku dan Kyungsoo" ucap nya pelan lalu membuka mata dan tersenyum, Chanyeol melangkah untuk mendekati Kyungsoo yang diam dan mengusap wajah nya lalu menyelipkan helaian rambut yang jatuh ke belakang telinga. "Indah bukan?"

"Aku tersentuh" tawa Kyungsoo walau air mata nya mengalir, entah mengapa terdengar sedih di telinga nya. Dia memeluk Chanyeol erat dan lelaki itu membalas nya. "Jangan pergi Chanyeol"

"Hey, aku hanya pergi menemui Sehun. Kenapa nada mu sedih sekali?" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu mengusap lagi pipi Kyungsoo yang lembab, "jangan lagi menangis, kau tidak boleh menangis Kyungsoo. Tidak, mengerti?"

"Hm, jangan pergi lama. Aku mencintai mu" Kyungsoo menggenggam jari jemari Chanyeol erat dan laki laki itu tersenyum.

"Aku tidak janji"

"Kenapa?"

"Bisa saja aku tidak pulang"

"Chanyeol, kenapa?" Pertanyaan itu hampir di iringi isak tapi Chanyeol hanya tertawa lalu menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo, dia memberikan sebuah kecupan.

"Jangan menangis, aku bercanda. Aku akan pulang, sebelah hati ku ada di dalam mu kan? Jadi, sekarang pulang lah lalu aku akan pergi" sekarang Chanyeol benar benar melepaskan Kyungsoo, mengusap rambut nya sesaat lalu melambaikan tangan nya.

"Aku membenci mu Chanyeol"

"Iya, bye. Selamat tinggal sayang" dia melangkah, menjauhi Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang terukir indah di wajah nya. Membuat Kyungsoo berpikir, kenapa Chanyeol terlihat begitu tampan walau menyakitkan?

"Sampai jumpa Chanyeol" dia berbisik, terbawa angin yang mengiringi hilang nya mobil Chanyeol di keramaian jalan. Dia memandang kepada langit, biru yang indah terasa janggal. Mata nya melirik kepada menara gereja dan terdapat tanda salib di atas nya.

"Tuhan, aku mencintai nya"

ㅡ

Kyungsoo pernah mengatakan pada ibu nya bahwa dia tidak menyukai rumah sakit yang selalu berbau antiseptik, dia juga membenci kenyataan bahwa dia sekarang harus berada di sini dengan langkah gontai yang harus di bantu oleh kakak laki laki nya. Jika kaki nya kuat maka dia akan memilih untuk berlari, tapi kenyataan nya adalah demikian.

"Chanyeol akan baik baik saja"

"Diam!" Tapi Kyungsoo masih bisa berteriak, dia ingin Baekhyun melepaskan nya dan meronta tetapi dia terlalu lemah dan tidak berdaya. Pada akhir nya hanya bisa menjerit histeris seperti melihat kematian, pada dasar nya ia sadar bahwa tahap ini telah mendekati kematian.

Kyungsoo tidak bodoh, icu. Dimana orang orang yang telah berada pada titik akhir berada dengan tidak ada nya kesadaran dalam diri mereka, dia ingin marah sekarang dan ingin seseorang mengatakan bahwa ini adalah kebohongan belaka.

"Baek" dia berbalik, mencengkeram erat kemeja yang di kenakan kakak nya dan berdesis marah dengan air mata yang jatuh di pipi. "Katakan lah kalau ini tidak sungguhan, ayo katakan" tetapi Baekhyun tidak menjawab, hanya mengusap rambut Kyungsoo sayang tidak memberikan jawaban yang di inginkan.

"Baek, aku mohon. Tadi pagi Chanyeol masih berdoa bersama ku lalu dia mengatakan bahwa ingin pergi menemui Sehun" lalu mata nya yang basah mencari sosok yang ingin di temui suami nya dan dia mendapati lelaki muda itu berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan wajah yang sedih, Kyungsoo hampir kehilangan kesadaran nya mendapati kenyataan yang seperti ini.

Hidup itu seperti mimpi, kadang hal yang tak terduga selalu terjadi. Seingat Kyungsoo dia tadi pagi masih mendapatkan ciuman dari Chanyeol, seingat nya tadi pagi dia mendengar Chanyeol mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Tuhan karena mereka bersama.

Tapi kenapa sekarang Chanyeol ada di dalam ruangan sana dengan keadaan kritis mendekati kematian?

"Tuhan, ini pasti mimpi. Tuhan ku, aku tidak percaya ini" lirih nya di dalam pelukan Baekhyun, dia tidak bisa tenang. Siapa yang akan tenang? Yang dia cintai tengah menggantungkan nyawa.

ㅡ

Suara mesin yang mengganggu dan memecahkan keheningan, Kyungsoo mencoba untuk tegar. Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa dia seharus nya memberikan semangat kepada Chanyeol, entah itu akan berakhir seperti apa.

Apakah Chanyeol akan meninggalkan nya?

Dia menunduk dan memandangi bagaimana wajah Chanyeol yang penuh luka, masker oksigen menutupi wajah nya yang tampan. Walau begitu dia masih tampak tampan di mata Kyungsoo, masih sama seperti sebelum hal ini terjadi. Menurut yang di ucapkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan tunggal ketika menuju rumah Sehun. Dokter mengatakan bahwa tidak ada harapan untuk yang seperti ini, kepala nya terbentur dengan keras dan serpihan kaca menusuk ke dalam. Kyungsoo ingin menangis histeris sekarang, yang di butuh kan Chanyeol adalah kerelaan dari Kyungsoo saat ini.

Apa dia harus merelakan Chanyeol?

Tetapi apa dia juga harus melihat Chanyeol kesakitan seperti ini?

Beberapa potongan kenangan terlintas dan dia menutup bibir nya yang ingin terisak, Bukan kah Chanyeol tidak ingin dia menangis?

"Sayang ku, apa sangat sakit saat ini?" Tanya nya tak terjawab, hanya suara elektrokardiogram yang terdengar lemah mengusik nya. "Tidak apa apa, istirahat lah" dia tidak setegar itu, Kyungsoo menjatuhkan air mata nya di tubuh Chanyeol yang lemah. Dia ingin di peluk, dia ingin di kuatkan, dan Kyungsoo ingin yang melakukan itu adalah Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintai mu, meskipun ada perpisahan maka aku akan tetap mencintai mu. Kau pun begitu bukan? Bahkan rembulan pun tahu bahwa kau mencintai ku" bisik nya tak berdaya, Kyungsoo menghadapi kesulitan yang pasti. Hati nya tak ingin tapi kenyataan mengharuskan nya mengatakan itu.

"Chanyeol, apa kau tahu apa isi doa ku tadi pagi? Hm? Sama seperti mu, aku berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena telah membiarkan kau ada di sisiku" air mata nya tak bisa berhenti, menurut Kyungsoo kali ini saja. Biarkan Chanyeol mendengarkan, dia tahu bahwa Chanyeol akan mendengarkan nya. "Sayang, jika saat ini kau telah lelah tidak apa apa. Jika kau ingin pergi tidak apa apa, kau akan selalu dekat dan di dalam hati ku bukan? Nanti kita akan bertemu lagi, nanti. Istirahat lah" mengatakan itu seperti dia meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk tidur, Kyungsoo menghela nafas tersengal lalu memandang lelaki nya lagi dengan cinta yang menyedihkan. Dia akan berhenti menangis sekarang, Chanyeol tidak suka melihat nya menangis.

Dan Chanyeol tidak ingin kepergian nya di tangisi oleh Kyungsoo.

ㅡ

Kyungsoo memandang jari manis nya yang tersemat sebuah cincin indah, dia tidak menangis. Tidak lagi menangis karena air mata nya telah terhenti tepat saat Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan nya, tepat saat dia keluar dari ruang icu membiarkan Chanyeol pergi.

Tapi dia tidak menyalahkan siapapun, dia mengerti jika ini adalah takdir Tuhan yang indah dan telah di rencanakan untuk nya. Kyungsoo tidak pernah berhenti bersyukur untuk pernah bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan bisa mencintai dan di cintai, sampai saat ini pun cinta nya masih tetap terasa di hati.

Masih melekat di memori nya tentang kenangan yang mereka lalui, bagaimana cincin ini bisa berada di jari nya. Bagaimana ketika sebuah janji suci terucap di hadapan Tuhan tentang kematian yang bisa memisahkan mereka, dinding dinding di sudut rumah ini seolah bercerita mengenai kehidupan mereka yang indah.

Indah.

"Siapapun insan Tuhan pasti tahu, cinta kita sejati" bisik Kyungsoo pada keheningan yang menyelimuti nya, kemudian jari nya beralih kepada dua sudut bibir nya dan menarik ke atas membuat sebuah senyuman.

"Aku mencintai mu Chanyeol"

Kyungsoo akan selalu, selalu dan selalu mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Chanyeol meski kehidupan telah memisahkan.

Terima kasih pada, Maha Cipta menyatukan kita..

ㅡ

Manakala hati, menggeliat mengusik renungan.

Mengulang kenangan, saat cinta menemui kita.

Suara semalam dan siang seakan berlagu.

Dapat aku dengar rindu mu memanggil namaku.

Saat aku tak lagi di sisi mu, ku tunggu kau di keabadian..

Aku tak pernah pergi selalu ada di hatimu.

Kau tak pernah jauh selalu ada di dalam hati ku.

Sukma ku berteriak menegaskan ku cinta padamu.

Terima kasih pada Maha Cipta menyatukan kita.

Saat aku tak lagi di sisi mu, ku tunggu kau di keabadian.

Cinta kita melukiskan sejarah, menggelarkan cerita penuh suka cita.

Sehingga siapapun insan Tuhan pasti Tahu.

Cinta kita sejati.

Lembah yang berwarna, membentuk melekuk memeluk kita.

Dua jiwa yang melebur jadi satu dalam kesucian cinta.

ㅡ

Dari Chanyeol, untuk Kyungsoo.

ㅡ

END

'ㅅ'

Idk. Terinspirasi dari tetangga aja sama suka lagu ini yang telat. K, thanks.


End file.
